


Ramblings

by destroyerofhearts



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Boys Being Idiots, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Stubborn Idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroyerofhearts/pseuds/destroyerofhearts
Summary: Typically, their nights would go like this:Merlin would ask some stupid question like, "Arthur, do you ever wonder what happens to us after we die?"This is typically followed by Arthur's disgruntled response: "Shu' up, Mer'in."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of finishing my chapter fic (and packing to go away, and doing paperwork, and organising my life, etc), I wrote this instead! Based off of an old fanfic I wrote (for a different fandom) rebooted and changed to suit these two idiot boys. 
> 
> Characters belong to Shine and BBC.

It was far too often than not, Arthur thought, that Merlin was unable to sleep.

And Merlin, being the chatterbox he was, often dragged Arthur down with him. So often that it's gotten to the point where he goes into work late on Friday's just so he can catch some extra forty winks. 

Typically, their nights would go like this:

Merlin would ask some stupid question like, "Arthur, do you ever wonder what happens to us after we die?"

This is typically followed by Arthur's disgruntled response: "Shu' up, Mer'in."

And then Merlin will proceed to rant on about it for a while: "I'm not really sure if there's a heaven, or a hell either. Like, the concept seems a bit...odd. And I mean, say you went to heaven, but then everyone else you loved went to hell, then wouldn't heaven be your own personal hell because the people you love aren't even there with you?"

Arthur will then fall into the trap of replying: "Merlin, you're not even religious."

"But I could be!"

And then Arthur would groan.

\---

"Do you ever think the Doctor could be real?"

"Go. To. Sleep."

"But what if he is? And we've had actual aliens walk among us but we've never noticed because he's always stopped it before it went too far? Do you reckon he'd take me up as a companion? I'd love to see space, and different alien species, and help save the world and the universe-"

"You need to stop watching Doctor Who before bed."

Arthur could almost hear Merlin pouting.

\---

"Hey Arthur, imagine if we were reincarnated."

"Shhhhh, I wanna sleep!"

"Who d'you think we would've been in a past life? What would we have done? I think I would have liked to have been a sorcerer, like my namesake. Oh! Imagine if I was actually a reincarnation of the real Merlin? How cool would that be!"

"Magic doesn't even exist, Merlin."

"You don't know that."

"And besides, if you were the real Merlin, I would've been the real King Arthur. And that's much cooler."

"I think great and mighty Warlock is better than a measly King."

"It is not."

"Is too!"

"Is not."

"It is too!" He snapped, tackling Arthur in the sheets.

(When it ended in a very hot, passionate round of sex, Arthur couldn't complain about his night ramblings for once).

\---

It was one night, however, when Merlin's useless nightly chatter became something less useless and more worth thinking about.

"Have you ever wondered whether if we ever get married, who will take whose surname?" he asked.

Arthur mulled over the question in his head, too tired to come up with a proper answer and settling for neutral ground instead. "I dunno, whatever combination sounds better."

"Then Arthur Emrys it is."

Arthur scoffed, rolling over to face Merlin. "God, no! No way. It should be Merlin Pendragon. Sounds better."

"No, it doesn't!"

"I'm not taking 'Emrys' as my last name. I have to keep the family name going."

"And I'm not taking 'Pendragon', it sounds too poncey."

"Pendragon is not a poncey name! It's _traditional_."

"As is Emrys, you prat!" Merlin argued.

Arthur huffed. "Then I guess we can't get married."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

A silence thick with tension fell between them. 

"We can't...not get married because we refuse to take the other's last name," Merlin said quietly, sounding uncertain.

"I know."

"So what do you suggest? We have to agree on something," he whined.

Arthur rolled his eyes, but came up with a compromise in his head. After all, this was Merlin, the man he loved, and he would do (almost) anything for him.

"Ok. Here's my idea. I want you to marry me and we can combine our names to be Emrys-Pendragon. Or Pendragon-Emrys, whichever sounds better."

Merlin suddenly sat up in bed, looking down at Arthur (at least Arthur thinks he is. It's rather dark and he can't see that well).

"Did...did you just propose to me?" he asked. He was probably gaping too.

Arthur ran over the words that he had just said in his head. And yes, he had said he wanted Merlin to marry him. 

"Possibly. Probably. It seems like I did, yes," Arthur grinned. "Merlin Emrys, will you marry me?"

Merlin hugged him. "Of course I will, you prat," he chuckled.

"We'll go shopping for an engagement ring tomorrow, yeah?" 

"Yeah."

Merlin pulled away from hugging him, but that didn't stop him from wrapping all his limbs around Arthur when he lay back down and cozied up to his side. 

"I love you, Arthur," he whispered, and then gently pressed a kiss to his mouth. 

When he pulled away, Arthur replied, "I love you, too."

The room finally falls silent in the feeling of contentment, and as Arthur felt himself drifting off to sleep, Merlin's voice cut through the night.

"It should be Emrys-Pendragon, by the way."

"No way. Pendragon-Emrys."

"Emrys-Pendragon rolls off the tongue!"

"We'll discuss this when we go get the ring, shall we?"

"Alright."

"Good. Now go to sleep!"

 

_**Fin** _

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated if you enjoyed xx :D


End file.
